Gerald
Gerald is a colleague of Fletcher that visited Radiator Springs in his debut appearance, Cars: The Video Game. He is a British race car with a shy personality, usually depending on Fletcher to speak for him. History ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Gerald and Fletcher are awaiting Lightning McQueen's arrival at Flo's V8 Café. Halfway through their discussion with McQueen, two Mexican cars named El Guapo and Papo show up to join in the competition. While Fletcher does most of the talking, Gerald appears to side with Fletcher. Gerald can later be found at Flo's V8 Café not too long after Lightning returns from his first Piston Cup race, striking up a competition between him and Fletcher, El Guapo and Papo. They get into an argument about who has better rims, with Gerald appearing to side with Fletcher. He then competes in a race through the desert area east of the courthouse. He is not seen again until Radiator Springs GP, where he is one of the competitors, alongside Lightning, El Guapo, Fletcher, and Chick. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Gerald appears as a minor non-playable character that is first seen as an opponent in the North Willy's Butte race. He is not involved in the cutscene, so it is presumed that he was recruited to join the race. He can later be found as a competitor in Ornament Valley Airport, and again in Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 3, where he is on an opposing team with Fletcher and Yuri. Gerald also appears as an opponent in Canyon Run. General information Physical description Gerald appears to be a Jaguar XK-E. He is painted a dark purple, with the number 4 painted on his doors, surrounded by a white circle. His license plate reads "Gerald". Personality and traits Gerald seems to be very shy, speaking only when hit or performing well in a race. He is often seen hiding behind Fletcher while he does the talking, staying quiet and observing the situations they are in. Because of his quotes, he seems to be very intelligent. Appearances *''Cars: The Video Game'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Portrayals *Steve Purcell - All appearances Gallery ImagesCACFMJX9.jpg Gerald.png Cars VG Gerald Icon.jpg|Character icon from Cars: The Video Game Icon GER a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Quotes *"Positively glided, too true!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Ow, that rattled my berrings." - Cars: The Video Game *"I'm purring like a cat." - Cars: The Video Game *"*coughs* Blast! *coughs*" - Cars: The Video Game *"How exhilarating!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Take that, you rascal." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Sheer luck, ol' boy." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Feels like I've been through the blitz!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship Names in other languages Trivia *In the PC version of Cars: The Video Game, his model is shaped slightly different, his side window is different, his headlights are larger, and his hood is taller. He also has differently colored eyes, one is normally brown, and the other yellow. *All of Gerald's voice clips were re-enacted in Cars: Mater-National Championship, likely because they sounded too simllar to those of Count Spatula, who was also re-enacted. *His icon in Cars: The Video Game depicts him only as a Jaguar, without any Porsche traits. *According to his physics file, Gerald is one of the lightest cars, meaning if the player were to brake directly affront a CPU-controlled Gerald, the opponent would slam into them, flip over, and "skate" forwards, and then the game will automatically flip them back up and they will continue as normal. pl:Gerald pt-br:Gerald ru:Джеральд Category:European Racers Category:UK Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:British